


Weekend Ride

by rusted



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusted/pseuds/rusted
Summary: Akira is summoned by Ryo to look into some demon activity outside the city.  The trip is planned for a whole weekend, but Akira notices it should only be a day at most, and Ryo seems tense.





	1. I

“Akira.” Ryo’s voice could be heard over the speaker on his new cell phone as Akira got dressed in the morning.  “We have some new intel, but the locations are a bit out of the city.  We’ll have to be out for a couple of days in order to properly investigate them.  I’ll bring the car around in a couple of hours – be ready by then.”

An abrupt clicking noise and the call was finished before Akira could even confirm with him.  It didn’t really bother him though; Ryo’s always been quite impulsive when it came to this kind of thing.  He picked up the phone to check the locations Ryo sent over to him and started packing.

 

As planned, Ryo came in two hours on the dot with his beautifully polished sports car.  He parked and came out, walking over to Akira.  “You told your family I assume?  Wouldn’t want any interruptions.”  Akira smirked.

“’Course.  Told them I’d be checking out some parks out of town for the weekend.  You’re lucky it’s a holiday today.” He lifted his bags and threw them into the trunk.  “But I guess I would have skipped just for you even if there was class.” Ryo gave Akira a soft smile, something Akira really tried hard to get him to do more often.  He was happy when Ryo enjoyed his company since he always seems so distant otherwise.  The two of them hopped into the car and sped off onto the main roads.

***

“So, why the whole weekend?” Akira said an hour into the drive, breaking a small silence the two had between them.  “GPS was saying the locations could be reached within four hours and even then, they were all about twenty minutes away from each other.”

“It’s so we can scout.” Ryo stole a look over at Akira, who was casually looking outside the window.  “We can’t have any mistakes.  We’re going to secure our routes before we do much else.  We’ll do that today and tomorrow, and execute the night of and drive back the morning after.”

“You sure you didn’t want to just spend time with me?” Akira said cheekily, looking over at Ryo with a snide grin.  “C’mon you can just say you wanted to hang out a little bit more outside of these excursions like we used to.”  Akira scanned Ryo for a reaction.  Nothing, not even a response.  He sighed and looked back out the window as they took a turn off onto the highway.  Only when Akira looked away did Ryo squeeze the steering wheel just a little more than usual.

 

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, with idle chatter only when Akira prompted it.  Akira found it kind of awkward – usually Ryo’s a natural when it comes to their conversations but he seemed a bit closed off today.  He was about to ask about it when the car veered off onto a small side road, into a lot, and stopped.  Ryo got out of the car, and Akira followed suit.

“There have been stories about music similar to that played at a Sabbath party played around this area around midnight.  And by the looks of it,” Ryo surveyed the area, “there doesn’t seem to be too many hiding areas.  Quite open for that kind of activity, but I suppose there aren’t any other buildings within earshot.”  The two of them walked around, checking the abandoned cars and garbage to see if there would be any discarded blood or body parts, and only found a smidge of demon blood seemingly from a bullet wound.

 

After checking the area and confirming areas of entrance and possible exit strategies they sped back off onto the roads, hitting up the other couple of targeted locations and repeating the motions.  The whole time Ryo didn’t speak a word outside of typical mission speeches.  On the ride over to where they would be staying in for the night, the roads were getting busy heading into the city.  It was late and they both knew they were slightly exhausted from the travelling and searching, Akira more so on account of Ryo never really acting like his usual self the whole day.  He took a deep breath and looked over at Ryo, eyes ever focused on the traffic ahead of them.

“Okay Ryo, seriously, what’s up.” Akira stared at Ryo’s face.  No reaction again.  “You’re never this quiet.  C’mon man, you can trust me, did something happen?  A girl break your heart or something?” He leaned in towards Ryo, examining him further.  Ryo flinched and smirked, pushing Akira away back into his seat area.

“Don’t worry about it.  Just a lot of things have been keeping me busy.  I’m sure you know how I feel.” Ryo looked over at Akira. “You’re half of the troubles after all.” Akira’s brows furrowed for a second at the last comment, but any feeling of anger went away in a second as they both laughed at the joke.

“Alright, alright, I getcha.  But seriously, if you do want me to help you with something, just ask.  You’re a good friend Ryo, you know that.” Ryo nodded, gripping the steering wheel ever so slightly again at the mention of _friend_.

“Of course.”


	2. II

It was quite late by the time they made it to the hotel.  Their room was the best that Ryo could find, which in this area was really only a two-bed room with a kitchen and bathroom and a decent view.  The both of them started settling for the night; Ryo ordering food and Akira changing into some more comfortable clothing for the night.

“Alright, I ordered the biggest meat plates I could get in the area, so you better be…“ Ryo looked over at Akira, down only in his underwear and grabbing some stuff to shower with, and paused his words only for a moment. “…Better be hungry enough to eat.  I’m sure you’ll appreciate the selection I’ve gotten for you.” His eyes averted away and he turned over to look out into the window.

Akira looked back for a moment confused, but only caught Ryo looking out the window.  He paused, Ryo cleared his throat, and Akira looked down to see something protruding from his crotch.  “ _Oh shit_ .” He whispered under his breath and ran into the bathroom after grabbing some loose pants.  Akira’s face flushed at the thought of making Ryo embarrassed at the sight of his boner.   _Of all the things to happen today_ , he thought, sighing in resignation.  He turned on the shower and removed his underwear, his dick twitching when exposed to the air.  This would be an issue every night; this damn Demon influence managed to make him horny way too much.   _Only one thing to do at this point._  Akira stepped into the shower.

***

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Ryo loosened his entire body and felt his face.  He didn’t quite understand – what was the big deal?  He’s seen Akira naked due to his Devilman state more than once, they’ve been close like this before for other miscellaneous reasons, so why did that make his heart skip?  When did this urge to control Akira suddenly come and take over his thoughts at the sight of _that_?  Ryo’s breath quivered at the thought, but he knew he had to suppress it.  It would be like any of the other fantasies he has had of Akira in the past – just let it go and move on.  There was no time for that sort of physical indulgences when the world was shifting like it was right now.

 

Then there was a moan that came from the bathroom.

 

At first Ryo thought he was just hearing things, but he heard it again.  It was quiet, soft, restrained.

It was Akira’s.

Akira’s vulnerable, restrained moans.

Ryo’s mind went blank for a moment, and he found himself sitting on the bed, still facing the window.  A heat was emerging in his pants, his whole body began to sweat.  He bit his finger, eyes wide.  He had gotten so good at hiding this, to the point where it would ache sometimes that he couldn’t properly show his _friend_ the affections he has harbored towards him since so long ago.  It was the one emotion he really felt aside from the usual dullness.

Ryo’s hand wandered down and he rubbed his crotch through his pants, his breath heavy.  Another stifled moan from the bathroom leaked through into the room.  He adjusted his hand to get underneath his pants and stroked his dick, his pace getting faster the more often Akira’s moans came through.  He bit his finger harder.

***

Akira finished cleaning up and came out with his sweats on and towel around his neck, his hair still slightly wet.  He yawned and patted his stomach, remembering food was on the way.

“Hey Ryo, did the food-“ He paused and looked over at the bed, seeing Ryo tucked under the sheets and, from what he could tell, sleeping.  He immediately covered his mouth.  Ryo seemed kind of off today, so maybe it was good he was getting an earlier rest.  However it didn’t seem like the food was around yet and he wasn’t sure how much Ryo had eaten today, but if he wanted to sleep he’d let him sleep.  Akira grabbed a shirt and quietly scooted out of the room to go check if the food had arrived.

At the click of the door, Ryo let out a breath and clutched his blankets.


	3. III

“…kir..a…” Akira’s eyes struggled to open at the sound of his name.  “Akira.  Wake up.” Ryo’s voice echoed through his head for a moment before he managed to lift his body up from the soft bed.  He looked around, slightly dazed.

“What…What time is it?” Akira said, his voice hoarse.

“About noon.  I thought I’d let you sleep in so you’d be more energetic for tonight.” Ryo said as he clicked the kettle on and the scent of bacon waved over to Akira’s nose.  Akira’s eyes shot open.

“Really?  Noon?” He said, shocked.  He double checked the alarm clock by his bed.  Just as Ryo said, it was 11:58 AM.  That was the first night in a while he hadn’t had nightmares from the Sabbath night.  It was strange.

“Ah, more importantly, you feeling better?” Akira shuffled out of his bed, getting the sheets tidied before heading over to check what was cooking. “You slept pretty early last night.”

Ryo swallowed when Akira came over to his side.  He could feel his presence so heavily, it was hard to ignore.  He managed a glance over at Akira before focusing back on the food at hand.  “Ah, yes.  Sorry I think I had a headache from all the travel yesterday so I thought I would sleep early.  Did you manage to get the food I ordered?”  Akira nodded, leaning against the kitchen side.

“Yeah, it was delicious!  Thanks for that.  You really know just what to order for me with this new body and all.” Akira grinned, mouth slightly salivating at remembering how much there was.  Ryo smiled, his face softening at the thought.

“Good.”

 

It was late in the evening, and they were scouting their first spot.  Ryo set up the camera as Akira got out of the car and began walking over to their spot.  The two of them began checking around to see if anyone was there yet.  Sure enough, they managed to find a small group of demons crunching on some food they’ve found.  Ryo readied the camera and signalled for Akira to go.  Akira stripped his shirt off quick and ran over, beginning the usual banter before transforming and ridding the area of the unwelcome guests.

Such a display of strength that only Ryo truly witnessed, he felt blessed with that knowledge that only he knew of Akira’s secrets.  He was the only one who Akira could truly be open with, and the same could be said for himself.  The hunger for the validation of that relationship only grew with every trip to rid of the demons.  Ryo wanted Akira’s acknowledgement, his loyalty, his whole self, and that want only intensified with every outting.

 

The last spot was the empty lot, and the two of them walked over to the area.  Surprisingly, it was as empty as it was when they investigated the other day.

“Strange.” Ryo checked his phone: midnight.  “This is the time that people have been reported hearing the noise almost daily at this point.”  Akira peaked around.  The night made the lot harder to survey the whole area, so the two of them split to check one half of the lot each.

Akira had made it to the end of the lot with no luck when he heard a large thud and a couple of gunshots.

“Ryo!” He shouted, sprinting over to where the noise came from.  His wings sprouted instantly, his body transforming into his Devilman state as he rushed over to the source, reeling his fist in to land a punch as soon as he saw what happened.  As he came into the scene, there was a large demon with mouths protruding all over its body, its tongues whipping in the air.  Underneath one of the mouths was Ryo, unarmed with his gun out of sight, covered in slobber.  Ryo shouted as the demon grabbed him with the closest tongue and pulled him into his mouth, but before the demon could close it Akira punched it into the ground, causing its mouth to spit out Ryo.

Akira proceeded to rip apart the demon, taking measure to tear it mouth-by-mouth.  Slowly.

 

The next thing Ryo knew, Akira was driving down the road, still messy from the fight.  He had a couple of noticeable punctures in his skin that were beginning to heal over already.  Ryo’s head was ringing, but he managed to sit up in the chair.

“Glad to see you’re up.” Akira said, his voice soft and tired.  “You weren’t too scraped up from the throw, so I only did minor bandages.  Sorry if they’re a bit sloppy.” Ryo’s vision refocused, only to realize he was staring over at Akira.  He closed his eyes and readjusted himself in the seat, partly from discomfort but mostly because he felt ashamed over the fact that Akira had to save him again, just like at the Sabbath.  Or was he so proud of the fact that he made Akira his perfect guardian that he didn’t want it to show through by accident?  He was still too winded from the knock down to stay focused, and fell back asleep.

 

The sound of rushing water stirred Ryo awake this time as he found himself in the hotel room.  He felt a lot better than he did earlier, and got up and off the bed to investigate the noise.  He stepped over to the bathroom and saw Akira preparing some hot water in the tub to soak in – still wearing pants to Ryo’s relief.  However Akira was still bloody and bruised.

“Did you manage to park the car without damage?” Ryo asked, going in to stand behind Akira in the bathroom.  Akira snickered.

“Of course.  How do you trust me with a motorcycle, but still put your guard up when it comes to that car of yours?”  They both chuckled, and then a silence hit the room, only the sound of water filled the air.

“Thanks, by the way.  Evidently, I didn’t manage enough bullets into the damn thing.” Ryo bit his lip.  “I can help with the clean up, at least.  Would be hard to get some of those back injuries cleaned properly.” Akira looked back over at Ryo with his usual grin, a grin Ryo knows is only for him.  It sends shivers down his spine.

“Of course!”

 

Akira spoke on and on about the details of his kills for the night, and the rush of it all as well while Ryo washed the blood and started cleaning the wounds, which would make Akira flinch.  There was a lull in speech after Akira finished, and he faced away from Ryo with his arms crossed over his knees.

“Hey, Ryo,” Akira said, quieter than usual.  Ryo stopped cleaning and leaned back.  “Am I…a bad person?  I talk about this rush, this sensation of killing with this new body and it’s frightening.  I want to keep believing I’m still me, but am I?”  Akira bit his lip.  Ryo hesitated putting his hand on Akira’s back for a moment, lingered on the thought, and then softly patted Akira’s shoulder.

“Akira, listen to me.  You know we made the pact that if you were to become a full demon I would not hesitate to kill you.” Ryo paused for a moment.  “Trust me when I say I have the best intentions of keeping that promise because-“ _I couldn’t stand to see you suffer like that and you mean so much more to me than you could ever imagine_ “-we’re friends, right?” Ryo managed to catch himself just in time before he let his emotions get the better of him.  He kept his face as straight as possible, looking over at Akira while he wiped some of the tears from his eyes.  He heaved a sigh and looked over at Ryo and nodded.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Akira mumbled.  Ryo just smiled and continued to wash Akira, finishing up with cleaning his wounds and the blood off his skin.

 

Ryo excused himself from the bathroom to let Akira finish with any final night time preparations he needed to do after he patched up the appropriate areas.  He walked over to his bed and immediately flopped onto the bed, punching the bed.  “Coward.” He grumbled and sighed, picking himself up to sit on the bed after a couple of minutes.

 

Akira was watching from the bathroom door.

 

When the two locked eyes, they never let go even as Akira walked over to the other bed to sit across from Ryo.  He crossed his arms across his chest as Ryo, slightly frantically, assumed a less erratic look and sat properly.  Silence deafened the room before Akira spoke.

“For real, what is wrong Ryo?  Is there actually something you’re afraid of talking to me about?” Akira’s stare bore into Ryo, who was keeping as straight a face as possible, though his eyes lied for him; they were staring right back, but they weren’t the usual cold and calculated.  Ryo’s eyes looked melancholic.  “I refuse to leave until you tell me what’s going on.”


	4. IV

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Ryo.

 

Ryo bit his lip.  This was his chance, he could actually _speak_ it – his desires, his want for Akira to truly only be his and no one else’s, his…love.  Love.   _Would that be the appropriate word for it?_ He closed his eyes.

“Akira.” Ryo spoke quietly, it almost scared Akira how soft it came out.  Akira leaned in.

“I’ve been contemplating this feeling for so long, but I have this…urge.  An urge to be with you.  A need to be by your side.” Ryo paused for a moment, hands clutching the bedside. “You’re the only person I truly trust in this world, and I…I want to be yours.  I want you to be mine.  I want to keep you to myself, to keep you as a precious companion.” His face was burning at this point as Akira just stared at him, still just listening.  Ryo looked back into Akira’s eyes.  “Akira, is this love?  To only want you to stay by my side and to be so intimate?”  He leaned in towards Akira.

“Akira,” Ryo leaned in closer, “I want you to be mine,” their faces were close, “and only mine.”

Ryo sealed the deal with a kiss, just a small one, and sat back down.  Ryo was now studying Akira for a reaction, his body still.  Akira put a hand up to his lips, looking down to his mouth and back up to Ryo in succession before a tear dropped from his eye.  Ryo looked at Akira in surprise – was his confession that disappointing?

“Akira-“

“Ryo, I’m so sorry you felt this way for so long without telling me.” Akira cut in as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. “All this pent up emotion… How did you keep this up for so long?”  Ryo sat still.  Akira wiped his eyes.  “I don’t know if I can keep the promise of being by your side all the time until things settle down – I still need to protect Miki and the rest of my family, you know.

“Of course, Ryo, I’ll always be yours.  You knew that already dumbass, why do you think I even agreed to this whole situation?  You think I’d do this for just anyone?” Akira smiled in that way that only Ryo knew, and all Ryo could do was stare.  He didn’t even notice the tears swelling in his eyes.  He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out as the tears fell down his face.

Akira stepped over to Ryo, wrapping him around his arms and close to his chest.  Ryo remained motionless as the tears streamed, and he slowly lifted his arms to return the action.  The two stayed like this for a long while, the room remaining silent, but somehow lighter now.

 

Ryo let go first, pushing Akira back so he could stand in front of him.  The two gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence for the small moment of peace the night has granted them.

“May I?” Ryo placed his hand onto Akira’s chest, pushing him onto his back on the bed behind him with a gentle force that made Akira’s heart pound.  Ryo climbed over top of Akira, the two immediately kissing when their heads positioned together correctly.

“Tonight,” Ryo managed to whisper to Akira in between the increasingly heated kisses, “ _this body is mine_.”


	5. V

The sun shined through the window into the room.  Ryo’s eyes flickered open, a small groan escaping his lips as he adjusted his body slightly, Akira and himself tangled in the sheets.  He managed to slip out of Akira and the sheet’s grasp as quietly as he could manage, only hearing a mumble from Akira before his regular breathing continued.  Ryo smiled to himself at the sight, a sight he never thought he would be able to see outside of his fantasies.  He had become Akira’s special one, and even dominated his physical body.  Victory was sweet, but the mutual affection was something even sweeter.

 

The drive back was more relaxed to Akira’s delight.  The idle chatter filled the car naturally like usual as they sped down the highway back into the city.  The two held hands the entire time.

 

“I’ll call the next time I need your assistance.  Thank you for the weekend, Akira.” Ryo hugged Akira tight.  The two held on for a couple of moments before Akira picked up his bags and gave Ryo a quick peck on the lips.

“Anytime you need me, I’ll be around.” Akira winked and walked back to the house door to be greeted by Miki.  Ryo gave a small wave before heading back into his car, picking up his phone and hovering over Akira’s contact in contemplation before putting it away and driving away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fun fact this was meant to be a pwp one shot and then i accidentally made this almost 4k words hahahahha oops. hopefully ryo wasnt too ooc! thanks for reading and sry the chapter lengths are kind of wonky


End file.
